Entres adultes consentants
by Mamapama
Summary: Entre adultes consentants, soirée libertine pour sorciers et sorcières qui souhaitent conserver leur anonymat. Réédition de la première partie du One-Shot à cause d'un problème de ponctuation.


Titre : Entre adultes consentants

Rating : M

Résumé : Entre adultes consentants, soirée libertine pour sorciers et sorcières qui souhaitent conserver leur anonymat.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. le scénario et l'écriture sont les miens.

Note : Un One-Shot en deux parties (donc plutôt un Two-Shots), et ceci est la première partie. Attention, cette histoire contient majoritairement des scènes très explicites entre deux hommes. Vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte sombre, et souffla profondément, de la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres, tout en regardant la poignée de manière hostile. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. S'il avait voulu se mentir, il aurait pu se dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'on lui avait forcé la main. Il aurait pu également se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une curiosité mal placée, que d'un besoin malsain de voir s'il en était réellement capable.

Il expira à nouveau profondément et sentit ses mains devenir légèrement moites. Non, il devait se faire une raison, et être honnête envers lui-même : s'il était là, aujourd'hui, c'était pour une toute autre raison, c'était pour soulager un besoin physique primaire, celui d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Après tout, pour quelles autres raisons les gens se rendent-ils à une…

La réflexion d'Harry s'interrompit sur ce dernier mot, n'osant aller plus loin. Le jeune homme de 25 ans chercha dans la poche de son manteau, et retira une carte de visite blanche sur laquelle les trois mots suivants étaient imprimés : « _Entre adultes consentants_ ».

L'adresse écrite en caractères italiques à l'arrière de la carte avait permis à Harry de s'orienter à travers le quartier londonien de Marylebone alors que soleil se couchait. Il était maintenant 21h30, et même si Harry savait qu'il était en retard, il ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer. Pourtant, son nom ami Seamus avait été clair : tous les premiers vendredis du mois, cette soirée était organisée dans un lieu différent, de 21h à minuit. Mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas de son retard outre mesure ; il s'alarmait plutôt des _modalités_ de cette soirée. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'arracher des informations à Seamus, mais celui-ci était resté bouche cousue, se contentant simplement de donner la carte à Harry et de souffler un mystérieux « Tu découvriras ce que tu veux savoir au début de la soirée ».

Un frisson parcourut Harry il devait faire quelque chose, partir, ou rentrer. Alors que la seconde option se faisait de plus en plus précise dans sa tête, Harry remarqua distraitement un boîtier digital à côté de la poignée. De mauvaise grâce, il s'avança, et inséra la carte de visite dans une ouverture qui semblait prévue à cet effet. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit la chaleur qui se dégageait du bâtiment poussa Harry à rentrer.

L'intérieur de l'édifice avait été magiquement transformé, Harry pouvait le sentir de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Le hall d'entrée en lui-même était plutôt banal lambris aux murs et moquette au sol. Ce qui était étonnant, en revanche, c'était les deux couloirs qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre du hall sombres et austères : ils possédaient de nombreuses portes, toutes orientées du même côté.

Harry haussa les épaules, peu soucieux de l'aspect maussade du lieu. Il n'était pas venu pour refaire la décoration intérieure. Il s'avança vers la première porte à sa portée, et rentra dans ce qui semblait être un vestiaire.

Presque immédiatement, une voix féminine magiquement amplifiée résonna dans le petit espace.

-« Cher invité, bonsoir ! Bienvenue à la soirée _Entre adulte consentants_. Vous trouverez dans ce vestiaire un casier pour mettre vos affaires personnelles, ainsi que…vos habits ! »

-« Ça commence fort. », murmura Harry pour lui-même. Sans plus de cérémonie, il commença à s'effeuiller, tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive la voix qui continuait son discours.

-« Comme vous le savez sûrement, _Entre adulte consentants _est une soirée où les convives sont priés de se mettre en sous-vêtements et sont invités à prendre du plaisir avec les autres participants. Vous trouverez dans votre casier une boisson ainsi qu'un bandeau. Veuillez boire l'intégralité du verre. »

-« La boisson contient un sort de soin, ainsi qu'un sort de rafraîchissement, qui permettent aux participants de prendre du plaisir en toute liberté. Le bandeau, quant à lui, est magiquement scellé afin de ne pas être retirable durant la soirée. Ainsi, vous ne pourrez ni être reconnu, ni identifier les autres participants. Grâce au bandeau, vous bénéficierez aussi d'un sort de protection, et d'un sort de contraception afin d'éviter des désagréments évidents. »

La voix fit une courte pause, laissant à Harry le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations. Il attrapa le verre rempli d'un liquide turquoise, et le vida d'un trait. Pas mauvais.

-« Concernant la soirée en elle-même, les règles sont simples. Les invités sont majeurs, sorciers et ont un niveau de vie supérieur à la moyenne. Le staff d'_Entre adulte consentants_ surveille, grâce à des capteurs de sensibilité, l'activité des salles pendant la soirée : dès qu'un des invités est soumis à un niveau de stress élevé, les capteurs nous informent, et notre équipe intervient pour éviter tout débordement. Nous vous recommandons donc de vous assurer que votre partenaire est consentant. Nous vous demandons aussi de ne pas parler avec vos partenaires de jeux, afin de ne pas donner d'indices sur votre identité bien entendu, tous les autres _sons_ sont autorisés. »

-« A la fin de la soirée, vous serez magiquement guidés jusqu'à votre vestiaire. Dans votre casier, deux cartes de visite pour la prochaine soirée serons trouvables, une pour vous, et une autre pour une personne de votre choix. Veuillez ne pas révéler les détails de cette soirée à quiconque. »

-« Avez-vous des questions ? » termina la voix d'un ton affable.

Le jeune homme hésita, il avait bel et bien des questions, mais étrangement, il n'avait ni la force, ni le courage de les poser.

-« Non » souffla-t-il tout en se bandant les yeux rapidement.

-« Nous vous souhaitons donc une soirée agréable et coquine. » acheva la voix.

Rafraîchi, et maintenant aveuglé, Harry se tenait debout, en boxer, quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et une douce chaleur venir à sa rencontre. Progressivement, des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent, et Harry s'avança lentement, de peur de trébucher.

La sensation était étrange, surréaliste : alors qu'aucun lumière, aucun contour n'étaient visibles à travers le bandeau, les bruits tout autour d'Harry étaient plus qu'explicites. Malgré sa propre expérience en la matière, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir en attendant les gémissements féminins et masculins autour de lui.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry avait eu de nombreuses expériences ; Ginny Weasley, puis, quelques mois plus tard Cho Chang, avaient été ses premières conquêtes, mais malgré sa bonne volonté, il avait fini par s'ennuyer dans ces deux relations. Une année à peine après la défaite du Mage Noir, Harry était célibataire, et avait amplement profité de son nouveau statut.

Il avait ainsi enchaîné les liaisons, tout en essayant de ne pas donner de faux espoirs aux jeunes femmes : pas d'attachements sentimentaux, pas de petits- déjeuners, pas de câlins ni de baisers, juste du plaisir physique instantané, et délicieux. Étrangement, une fois les règles clairement établies, Harry avait été surpris du nombre de femme qui désirait encore _passer une soirée_ en sa compagnie. Peut-être par goût du challenge, par envie d'être celle qui saurait séduire le Gryffondor durablement.

Harry n'en savait strictement rien : avant même de songer à une relation, il fallait déjà qu'il prenne son pied, et ça, c'était pas gagné. Il fallait bien avouer, qu'à la longue, toutes les parties de jambes en l'air se ressemblaient. Le Gryffondor avait donc ralenti le rythme, plus par lassitude que par fainéantise. Quelques mois plus tard, Seamus avait évoqué cette soirée, et Harry avait vu en cet événement une occasion de découvrir des nouvelles choses.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres sortit Harry de sa torpeur. Non loin de lui, un homme et une femme était en pleine action, et Harry put percevoir les bruits des corps s'entrechoquant.

La gorge sèche, il se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers les bruits. Il tendit une main fébrile, et rencontra un corps chaud et doux sous ses doigts fébrile : il caressa légèrement la peau et, ne se sentant pas repoussé, entreprit de toucher le plus de surface possible. Percevant des gémissements appréciateurs, il frôla une poitrine opulente et compris rapidement que la femme sous ses doigts chevauchait sensuellement un autre homme. Cette idée l'excita soudainement, et enflamma ses sens.

Comme dans un brouillard, il descendit sa main et caressa lentement l'entrejambe humide de la jeune femme. Soudainement, il sentit l'érection de l'autre homme venir à la rencontre du sexe ouvert, et dans un réflexe inattendu, il stoppa ses caresses et attrapa la verge gonflée entre ses doigts. La respiration d'Harry s'arrêtera : il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, touché un autre homme de cette manière-là. L'autre homme, frustré de s'être fait interrompre, faisait maintenant des allers retours rapide dans la main d'Harry afin de se soulager. Harry serra instinctivement les doigts, et, sans réfléchir, commença à caresser sa propre érection, qui était devenu plus dure que jamais.

Il entendit l'homme gémir de manière saccadée, et sa propre respiration se devint tremblante. Tandis qu'il glissait sa main sous son propre caleçon, Harry raffermi son emprise sur le sexe dressé, et titilla le gland avec son pouce. Ce dernier geste eu finalement raison de l'excitation de l'homme : il jouit dans un gémissement grave qui fit vibrer le sexe d'Harry.

Le jeune homme s'écarta, et décida de s'éloigner du couple, le sexe dur, et l'esprit chamboulé.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Est-ce qu'il… ?

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, mais bien celui de prendre son pied. Harry se releva, et, refusant de réfléchir, avança lentement en quête d'une jeune femme accueillante.

L'endroit où la soirée se déroulait était vaste : des matelas s'amoncelaient sur le sol, tandis qu'une douce chaleur invitait les participants à toucher leur(s) partenaire(s). Harry marcha sur des surfaces moelleuses pendant quelques minutes, puis trébucha soudainement avant d'atterrir sur un matelas confortable. Étonné, il tapota à la recherche du responsable de sa chute, et eu la surprise de sentir un tissu aussi doux que de la soie entre ses doigts.

-« Quelqu'un a dû le perdre », songea le jeune homme. Il attrapa l'étoffe, et remarqua qu'elle était plus longue que ce qu'il avait imaginé ; fidèle à sa réputation de Gryffondor, il tâta le tissu tout en se déplaçant, bien décidé à découvrir jusqu'où la soierie allait. Il avança ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bruits environnants. Les gémissements étaient maintenant atténués ; la salle principale avait apparemment des pièces annexes, pour les participants qui désiraient une certaine intimité.

Harry haussa les épaules, et continuant sa progression, sentit un rideau caresser son visage, puis son corps. Les bruits de la soirée étaient maintenant presque inaudibles ; Harry toucha l'étoffe, qui se finissait quelques centimètres plus loin. Il soupira, trouva à tâtons un lit, et s'assit dessus et maintenant, quoi ? Il allait rester ici, dans cette salle, au lieu de se mêler aux autres ? Ce tissu était sûrement une excuse pour s'éloigner des participants ; Harry songea qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

Brusquement, le jeune homme se tendit il venait de sentir un léger souffle sur sa nuque.

Quelqu'un d'autre était sur le lit, était déjà dans cette salle quand Harry était rentré.

Le jeune homme se crispa, sur la défensive ; comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, le souffle s'éloigna. Progressivement, Harry se détendit et, hésitant, avança sa main pour toucher l'autre personne.

Ses mains baladeuses furent habillement attrapées par des doigts longs et fins, l'empêchant de toucher quoique ce soit : remarquant le changement d'humeur d'Harry, la bouche inconnue se rapprocha à nouveau de la nuque pour y déposer de légers baisers. Le Gryffondor eu l'impression que les lèvres fraîches laissaient des empreintes ardentes sur sa peau sensible.

Les baisers sur son cou, sur sa mâchoire se firent peu à peu pressants. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry sentit qu'une de ses mains avaient été libérées et que les doigts longs parcouraient maintenant son torse. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, et sa tête, devenue lourde, retomba en arrière sur les épaules de l'autre. Prenant ce geste comme une invitation, la bouche devint encore plus exigeante, suçant la peau offerte avec ardeur ; Harry sentit son sexe se durcir et la chaleur le gagna, tandis que des dents mordillaient la peau délicate de son cou. Les doigts se firent téméraires, caressant avec ardeur la gorge, le torse, le ventre d'Harry. Celui-ci était littéralement perdu dans les sensations, soumis à cette bouche et à ces mains aventureuses ; son souffle devint saccadé, tandis qu'une tache d'humidité apparaissait sur son caleçon déformé par une érection douloureuse.

Comme soumise à une impulsion soudaine, une des mains inconnue attrapa la mâchoire d'Harry et tourna son visage vers le côté ; la bouche de l'autre personne vint se presser avec violence sur celle du jeune homme, qui ne put qu'ouvrir les lèvres en signe de soumission. Les doigts avaient quittés son torse et, tandis que le baiser se faisait profond, ils se posèrent sur le caleçon humide du Gryffondor et caressèrent la bosse sensible à travers le tissu.

Harry était allumé : le baiser était exigeant, l'autre langue ne lui laissait aucun répit, et son érection répondait aux attouchements des doigts coquins. Même si, en général, il n'appréciait guère être embrassé pendant l'acte, il était cette fois totalement à la merci de cette bouche étrangère qui l'embrassait durement ; dans un état d'excitation avancé, Harry remarqua à peine que son caleçon avait été retiré. L'autre personne caressa avec habilité l'érection du Gryffondor de haut en bas, puis, arrêtant le baiser au grand dam d'Harry, s'assit entre les cuisses maintenant débarrassées de tout vêtement.

Une douce torture commença alors ; une langue gourmande caressa les testicules d'Harry, avant de remonter le long de son érection. Harry, quant à lui, n'était même plus capable de protester ou de lutter : son gland était titillé, sucé, agacé tandis que les doigts frôlaient sensuellement ses testicules. Il s'entendit crier lorsque son sexe buta contre un palais accueillant, et s'abandonna totalement aux caresses buccales de l'autre, en retombant en arrière sur le lit. Il remarqua distraitement qu'un coussin était placé sous ses fesses, et qu'une fois son bassin surélevé, son érection pénétrait encore plus profondément la gorge accueillante.

Des gémissements rauques s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Harry sut qu'il allait bientôt jouir, qu'il ne pourrait supporter très longtemps de tels attouchements. L'autre personne dû le deviner aussi, puisqu'elle accéléra le rythme le long du sexe dressé. Harry sentit, à travers le brouillard, une main, qui caressait jusque-là ses testicules, descendre encore et frôler son anus. Des doigts caressèrent lentement sur son entrée, et, alors que la bouche suçait toujours sa verge tendue, un des doigts s'introduisit légèrement dans son intimité. Perdu dans les caresses et les sensations, Harry resserra instinctivement les fesses, et le doigt le pénétra plus profondément. La sensation était déroutante, gênante, excitante ; l'intrus, ne rencontrant aucune résistance, bougeait doucement le doigt, avant d'en introduire un second. Tandis qu'un dernier coup de langue sur son gland amenait Harry à l'orgasme, ce dernier sentit clairement les doigts faire des va-et-vient profond à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry jouit longuement, les yeux fermés, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il s'écroula finalement sur le lit, et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale pendant quelques minutes. Jamais personne ne l'avait aussi bien sucé. Fermant les yeux, il resta allongé sur les draps frais le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Une douce musique retentit alors ; avant même de pouvoir s'adresser à l'autre personne, Harry se sentit happé par une force magique. Il tenta vaguement de lutter, avant de se laisser faire. La force le déposa doucement devant une porte, sûrement celle de son vestiaire. La tête lourde, il entra, referma la porte derrière lui, et retira son bandeau. Il battit des paupières à l'aveugle pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le tabouret le plus proche. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

-« Quelle soirée, songea-t-il. Je n'ai même pas pu retourner la faveur à… à qui d'ailleurs ? » Troublé, Harry se remémora la scène en essayant de se souvenir d'indices potentiels sur l'identité de l'autre personne. Rien, pas même une odeur, un parfum.

-« Cette femme était en tout cas une experte dans ce domaine, réfléchit Harry. Peut-être est-elle habituée à ce type d'événement ? Si c'est le cas, elle sera sûrement à la prochaine soirée. » Harry frissonna à cette idée ; cela avait été trop intense, trop excitant. Impossible d'ignorer les réactions de son corps durant cette rencontre : il devait se rendre à la prochaine soirée, coûte que coûte.

Distraitement, Harry se releva et ouvrit son casier pour récupérer ses vêtements ; il fut alors surpris d'y trouver son boxer, égaré pendant son _échange_ avec l'autre personne. Les sous-vêtements devaient sûrement être retournés à leurs propriétaires grâce à un sort astucieux. Harryl attrapa le tissu, et remarqua un objet dur à l'intérieur. Il démêla le boxer, avisa l'objet et écarquilla les yeux : l'objet était un fin vibromasseur de couleur sombre, et un post-it était accroché dessus.

-« Amuse-toi bien, jusqu'à la prochaine soirée », pouvait-on lire sur le bout de papier jaune.

Harry rangea distraitement _le cadeau_ dans son sac, et commença à se rhabiller ; ce n'est que lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sortie et sentit l'air frais de la nuit sur son visage, que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Cette note sur le vibromasseur, le ton presque ironique qui imprégnait les mots, les doigts coquins pendant la fellation… Et si, l'autre participant était…un homme ?

Harry secoua la tête fermement ; cette bouche ne pouvait pas être celle d'un homme, elle avait été trop… experte ? Pourtant, le jeune homme s'était bel et bien senti troublé pendant cette rencontre, quelque chose avait été différent. Il essaya de se remémorer quoi exactement durant le trajet jusqu'à son appartement, et, alors qu'il tournait la clé dans la serrure, le souvenir lui revint : sous l'effet du plaisir, ses jambes avaient cogné à plusieurs reprises le torse de l'autre participant, et Harry n'avait pas senti contre sa peau la douceur habituelle d'une poitrine.

La tête d'Harry tourna, tandis qu'il se remémorait les sensations exquises de la bouche sur son sexe. Bordel, même avant ça, il avait pratiquement caressé un autre mec au début de la soirée !

Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ?

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Harry était assis, ou plutôt affalé, sur un tabouret au comptoir d'un café du quartier de Chelsea. Il était 21h20, et le jeune homme, qui venait de finir son quatrième café, avait l'esprit plus tourmenté que jamais : depuis la soirée libertine, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir à nouveau s'y rendre.

Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour se remettre de la précédente, et pour cause : il avait eu des rapports intimes avec deux hommes ce soir-là, dont un en particulier, si intense qu'il occupait désormais les pensées du brun nuit et jour.

Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette _rencontre, _Harry avait été en-dessous de tout pendant ses missions d'Auror, à tel point que ses équipiers n'avaient pas hésité à se plaindre auprès leur supérieur.

Après s'être fait engueuler en bonne et due forme, le Gryffondor avait décidé de faire le point, et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie personnelle ; deux semaines après la soirée, il s'était donc enfermé dans son appartement, avait sorti une bouteille de scotch qu'il gardait en cas d'extrême urgence, et avait commencé à évaluer la situation posément tandis que le liquide brûlant s'écoulait dans sa gorge.

A la fin du premier verre, Harry fut capable d'admettre que même si l'_autre_ était éventuellement un homme, il avait apprécié ses attentions. Il se versa un autre verre, rajouta deux glaçons, satisfait de son avancée.

La seconde rasade chauffa les joues du garçon ; tout pressant le verre glacé vide sur ses pommettes brûlantes, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aimerait bien, beaucoup même, se faire à nouveau lécher par la langue experte.

Cette pensée, formulée un peu trop clairement dans son esprit, le poussa à se servir une troisième fois ; l'effet de l'alcool se faisait maintenant ressentir, et Harry était assailli par les images, ou plutôt les sensations, de la soirée. Son sexe commença à réagir tandis que son esprit retraçait avec une précision troublante l'épisode : le baiser, les mains, la bouche, et…

-« J'ai besoin d'un autre verre », pensa Harry, en servant une nouvelle rasade de scotch qu'il vida d'un trait.

La sensation qui était la plus vive dans sa mémoire était celle des longs doigts le pénétrant avec dextérité, des allers et retours sensuels qui lui avaient fait perdre la raison. Prisonnier de l'intensité du souvenir, Harry ne put s'empêcher de défaire sa ceinture, de baisser rapidement son pantalon et son boxer, pour poser ses doigts frais sur son érection. Oui, il se souvenait bien des doigts, et de ce qu'ils avaient fait ; le jeune homme se caressait maintenant rapidement, presque férocement, pour se soulager de toute la tension accumulée.

Il avait adoré cette nouvelle sensation pire encore, il voulait la retrouver, là, tout de suite, pendant qu'il se caressait. Malgré l'engourdissement provoqué par l'alcool, son cerveau fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure. Peut-être que le _cadeau_ n'était pas qu'une raillerie de la part de l'autre, peut-être qu'Harry était censé l'utiliser ?

-« Peut-être que…songea Harry en se levant péniblement pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Peut-être que je suis supposé m'_amuser _pour de bon avec ? ». Le jeune homme attrapa l'objet en question, puis, le sexe toujours dressé, rentra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit. Presque par automatisme, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements restants, se positionna à quatre pattes sur le lit, et murmura _Wingardium Leviosa _à l'attention du vibromasseur.

Tandis qu'Harry songeait que la magie sans baguette avait toujours une utilité certaine, il sentit le bout de l'objet s'enfoncer lentement dans ses fesses et grimaça sous la sensation. C'était beaucoup plus gros que des doigts. Il souffla lentement, et calqua le rythme de pénétration de l'objet avec celui de sa main sur son membre.

Progressivement, le plaisir s'installa, et Harry tendit les fesses en arrière : le vibromasseur s'enfonça plus profondément, et, tandis que sa main faisait des allers retours sur son sexe, le jeune homme s'imagina que les doigts étaient ceux de l'_autre_. Finalement, cette image le fit jouir ; il s'écroula sur le lit, exténué, et repensa confusément à la bouche de son assaillant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il retourne à cette soirée, il allait devenir fou à ce rythme-là.

Le lendemain, Harry s'était réveillé avec une migraine carabinée, et le derrière en feu, jurant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, il s'était rendu à son travail, et la journée s'était parfaitement bien déroulée.

Une semaine plus tard, il avait recommencé, et avait à nouveau adoré. Inquiet de voir que le contrôle de la situation lui échappait peu à peu, Harry s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur sa manière d'être avec les femmes, ses précédentes relations et sa sexualité en général. Certes, il avait apprécié les rapports qu'il avait eus avec ses conquêtes, mais le plaisir ressenti était-il seulement comparable avec celui que l'_autre _lui avait fait ressentir ?

La réponse était non, il le savait ; Harry se consolait néanmoins en se disant qu'il ne savait même pas si _l'autre personne_ était effectivement un homme.

En tout cas, le mal était bien fait : Harry commençait depuis peu à regarder différemment les hommes autour de lui, en quête de réponses. Bien entendu, cette observation ne lui avait rien appris : au contraire, elle avait juste soulevé de nouvelles questions dont le jeune homme se serait bien passé.

Harry était donc là, sur ce tabouret, hésitant à aller à cette maudite soirée. Il leva les yeux et avisa une pendule qui affichait 21h50. Parfait, tout simplement merveilleux. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, regarda à nouveau la pendule entre ses doigts, et pris conscience du réel enjeu de cette soirée : choisir la facilité et revenir à son quotidien sans surprise, ou aller à le rencontre de ses envies, et risquer de se perdre en chemin.

Et ce fut finalement le souvenir du baiser enflammé que l'autre lui avait donné qui le poussa à se lever, et à se diriger rapidement vers l'adresse indiquée sur la carte de visite, quelques rues plus loin.

Une fois la porte poussée, Harry eu l'impression de revivre la première soirée à nouveau : l'extérieur de l'immeuble avait beau être différent, le vestibule, les couloirs, et les vestiaires étaient identiques. Après être entré dans un de ces derniers, Harry se déshabilla sans préambule tandis que la voix féminine répétait son discours. Une fois en boxer, il but la boisson qui se trouvait dans son casier, s'attacha le bandeau autour des yeux, et resta debout, les bras croisés, à attendre.

Finalement, la voix lui demanda s'il avait des questions, et il lui répondit négativement. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry, guidé par la douce chaleur sur sa peau, s'avança sur le sol moelleux.

Ignorant les bruits autour de lui, il s'avança à l'aveugle pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de comprendre qu'il n'allait pas être facile de retrouver l'autre personne : il ne pouvait clairement pas demander son chemin, ni crier un nom. Harry resta donc planté au beau milieu de la salle principale, avant de se décider à continuer à avancer, préférant l'action à l'attente passive.

Il marcha à tâtons pendant 20 bonnes minutes, avant de s'arrêter et de s'asseoir : il s'était vraiment imaginé un tout autre scénario pour cette soirée, bien plus excitant. Au lieu de ça, il n'avait fait que tourner en rond, se faisant caresser au passage les mollets par des mains avides ; étrangement, il n'avait à aucun moment eu l'envie de se joindre aux autres participants lambda. Il n'était pas venu pour ça.

-« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'accorde tellement d'importance à cette rencontre », songea Harry intérieurement. Après tout, la soirée était déjà bien avancée, et l'autre personne devait probablement être en bonne compagnie à cette heure-là. Le jeune homme se renfrogna à cette idée, et repoussa de manière agressive une autre main qui lui caressait l'épaule.

Il n'aurait même pas dû venir, c'était une perte de temps. Il se releva, bien décidé à retourner sur ses pas lorsqu'il sentit un léger contact sur sa main, un contact différent des mains moites qui l'avaient touché jusque-là. Le cœur battant, il attrapa le responsable de cette sensation, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : dans ses doigts reposait un voilage fin et doux comme de la soie.

* * *

Harry avait du mal à respirer, son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge sous l'effet du plaisir violent qu'il ressentait. Son bassin bougeait de lui-même, comme mû d'une volonté propre, et ses doigts serrèrent violemment les draps du lit.

Il avait été guidé par l'étoffe jusqu'à une alcôve éloignée du reste des salles principales et, dès qu'il était arrivé à destination, son corps tout entier avait commencé à réagir : son cou, ses joues, ses mains, son sexe, son cœur, son être entier était devenu brûlant. Harry savait que l'autre était tout près, il pouvait presque percevoir sa chaleur malgré les mètres qui les séparaient ; pourtant l'inconnu ne bougeait pas, semblant attendre quelque chose. Fiévreux, le Gryffondor avait hésité, puis avait fait quelques pas devant lui et avait tendu la main afin de caresser légèrement ce qu'il espérait être le bras de l'inconnu. Trop de précieuses minutes avaient été gaspillées depuis son arrivé à la soirée, minutes qui auraient pu être consacrées à des activités beaucoup plus _intéressantes_.

Lorsque qu'Harry avait senti la peau douce sous ses doigts, et qu'il avait commencé à la caresser lentement, le jeune homme avait clairement perçu des tremblements de l'autre, et avait aussitôt retiré sa main. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? L'_autre _ne souhaitait-il donc pas être touché ? Pourtant, Harry était convaincu que c'était la bonne personne, il reconnaissait son souffle, sa peau mais alors, pourquoi cette distance ?

Alors qu'Harry, nageant en plein doute, avait commencé à faire un pas en arrière, il avait brusquement senti son bras être attrapé avec force, le faisant entièrement basculer en avant, directement sur un matelas au sol. Avant même de pouvoir protester, ou même comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, ses lèvres avaient été happées par une bouche affamée. Allongé sur le lit, allumé par les lèvres fines qui suçaient sa lèvre inférieure, dévasté par les mains qui malaxaient allègrement ses fesses, Harry avait été assailli par les sensations.

Son assaillant semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rendre le Gryffondor complètement fou. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait-il pas clairement senti un sourire se former sur les lèvres de l'autre tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient ? Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était lui-même surpris par les réactions de son corps.

Les deux bouches s'était séparées, presque à contrecœur, et le Gryffondor s'était laissé guider par les mains qui caressaient son corps. L'autre s'était allongé sur le dos, et, Harry, entraîné par des doigts coquins sur ses cuisses, avait placé ses genoux de chaque côté du visage de son assaillant, qui s'était empressé de retirer le caleçon du Gryffondor.

D'abord dubitatif quant à l'intérêt de cette position, tous ses doutes avaient été balayés lorsqu'il avait senti son sexe, déjà tendu depuis de nombreuses minutes, être avalé sans avertissement : grâce à la position, l'_autre_ l'avait sucé dans un angle absolument excitant, pendant de longues minutes.

Harry était donc là, à moitié assis sur le torse d'un inconnu qui lui faisait voir les étoiles avec sa bouche. Alors qu'il songea brièvement que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus stimulante, l'_autre _commença à passer la tranche d'une main entre ses fesses. Le jeune homme haleta d'autant plus, attendant presque impatiemment le prochain geste, qui ne tarda pas à arriver : la main arrêta ses allers et venues, et un des doigts le pénétra avec douceur.

Harry, complètement détendu, apprécia la sensation et tendit les fesses en arrière, tandis que le doigt s'enfonçait profondément sans résistance aucune ; les coups de langues s'étaient arrêtés sur son sexe, et un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier rapidement. Une nouvelle fois, Harry n'éprouva aucune douleur et feula même lorsqu'il sentit les deux doigts faire des allers retours, sortant entièrement et rentrant avec force.

L'_autre _avait arrêté de respirer, et si ses doigts bougeait, le reste de son corps était statufié ; Harry, perdu dans un autre monde fait de sensations délicieuses, en pris finalement conscience, et murmura presque comme une excuse un « Merci pour le cadeau » haletant dans le vide.

La réponse de l'_autre_ fut à la hauteur de ses espérances : remontant le long du corps au-dessus de lui, il attrapa doucement la nuque d'Harry et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor. En comparaison avec tous les contacts précédents, ce fut ce baiser qui enflamma le plus Harry et qui l'amena dangereusement aux portes de la jouissance.

L'_autre_ tremblait aussi et arrêta brusquement le baiser pour changer de position. Harry, qui était toujours à quatre pattes sur le lit, ne bougea pas, tentant en vain de se remettre des émotions qui venaient l'assaillir ; il sentit confusément que l'_autre,_ positionné quelque part derrière lui, avait glissé une main entre leurs deux corps pour caresser son sexe encore humide de salive.

Certes, Harry appréciait le contact, mais au point il en était, il avait de besoin de quelque chose d'autre, de quelque chose en plus ; il remua impatiemment les jambes, en quête d'un soulagement bienvenu, et sentit ses fesses rentrer en contact avec la peau douce d'une cuisse.

Tandis qu'il cherchait à approfondir l'effleurement, il remarqua que la main de l'_autre_ avait délaissée son érection et avait été rejoindre sa jumelle sur son postérieur. Les fesses d'Harry, prisonnières des longs doigts, se laissèrent guider en arrière, et vinrent, sans le savoir, à la rencontre d'une verge tendue qui vibrait d'anticipation.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, Harry sentit que quelque chose le pénétrait, quelque chose de beaucoup plus large que des doigts, de beaucoup plus chaud et doux qu'un vibromasseur. Deux vérités s'imposèrent alors à lui. Premièrement, l'autre personne était définitivement un homme, et il était en train de s'enfoncer doucement dans le derrière brûlant d'Harry. Deuxièmement, cet homme avait un sexe imposant, peut-être même un peu trop, et Harry compris rapidement pourquoi il avait reçu le _cadeau_ dans son casier, et dans quel but.

Le Gryffondor paniqua sous l'afflux d'information et crispa les fesses par automatisme ; l'homme, sentant la résistance, se retira doucement, caressa délicatement les fesses de son partenaire, ce qui eut le don d'apaiser Harry.

Celui-ci sentait maintenant le gland de l'étranger frotter son anus humide, et sous le coup d'une brusque envie, s'empala légèrement sur le pénis tendu derrière lui, pour ensuite s'éloigner, et ainsi de suite. La verge entrait et sortait, et Harry sentit son excitation attendre des niveaux insoupçonnés. Il avait la sensation de contrôler le moment, de contrôler son désir et son excitation.

Ce qu'il ne réalisait pas, en revanche, c'était qu'il s'empalait à chaque fois un peu plus, et que chaque coup de rein rendait l'homme derrière lui fou de désir. Harry, qui respirait difficilement, se cambra dans une tentative de se faire pénétrer un peu plus profondément. Au même instant, l'autre homme, cédant fasse à l'envie dévastatrice qui lui sciait les reins, attrapa les fesses provocatrices et pénétra au plus profond de ce derrière qui l'excitait depuis longtemps.

Sous la sensation, Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier, tandis qu'un orgasme éblouissant le clouait sur place. Les sensations étaient presque insupportables : la verge dure de l'autre appuyait sur un point sensible à l'intérieur, et Harry sentit son sexe vibrer pendant un moment qui lui parut à la fois interminable et bref.

Progressivement, sa respiration erratique se calma ; au moment où l'homme derrière lui recommença légèrement à bouger, visiblement dans le but de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, Harry entendit une douce musique et, mortifié, sentit que son corps était arraché à celui de son partenaire. Tentant en vain de s'accrocher aux draps, le jeune homme fut finalement emporté par une douce brise magique, qui l'amena jusqu'à son vestiaire.

Les jambes tremblantes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry rentra dans l'espace clos, referma la porte derrière lui, et s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret à proximité. Même s'il avait eu un orgasme, et quel orgasme, il était insatisfait. L'autre homme l'avait à peine pénétré qu'il avait jouit comme un Hippogriffe, laissant son partenaire dans un état d'excitation avancé et maintenant, il allait devoir attendre un _putain_ de mois avant de pouvoir le retrouver, et reprendre les choses là où elles s'étaient brusquement arrêtées.

Harry se releva et retira le bandeau de ses yeux, une idée naissant lentement dans son esprit ; il ouvrit son casier, sentit le caleçon qu'il avait au début de la soirée, et passa la main dedans à la recherche de quelque chose. Avec un sourire stupide et heureux sur les lèvres, il discerna un bout de papier sous ses doigts, bout de papier qu'il s'empressa de lire avec avidité.

-« Retrouve-moi jeudi soir, à minuit, même adresse que ce soir, petit lion. » pouvait-on lire sur la feuille. Harry, surpris, remarqua que cette invitation soulevait, comme d'habitude, de nouvelles questions. Pourquoi l'autre homme lui donnait-il rendez-vous au même endroit ? Comment savait-il qu'Harry était souvent comparé à un lion, emblème de la maison Gryffondor ? Comment avait-il fait pour, à nouveau, glisser un message dans son boxer, alors que les contacts entre les participants étaient censés être charnels uniquement, et ne pas dévoiler d'information ? Et enfin pourquoi tenter se voir, aussi rapidement, au lieu d'attendre la prochaine soirée ?

Harry avait une petite idée de la réponse à cette dernière interrogation ; lui-même, alors qu'il avait joui, sentait la frustration et le désir revenir lentement. Il n'imaginait même pas comment devait se sentir l'autre homme qui devait probablement penser, à l'instar d'Harry, qu'attendre un mois entier était inconcevable.

Le Gryffondor ne se plaignait pas de cette initiative, bien au contraire : jeudi prochain était trois jours plus tard, et il lui faudrait déjà toute sa patience pour attendre jusque-là.

* * *

La suite arrive dans quelques jours : merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me transmettre votre opinion !


End file.
